In high resolution information displays the line rate of the scanning display is often at a high rate in a non-interlaced format in order to resolve the amount of picture elements without producing an objectionable amount of flicker. A circuit that would allow this non-interlaced data to be converted for display at a low rate on a normal interlaced projector would be a substantial advantage to the art.